


At a touch sweet pleasure melted ..

by Ississ



Series: Drabbles and gifts as small as a hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tumblr ask fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was always the bravest of us." Nori mumbles while tears slide down his cheeks and drip onto the words. "He always was the strongest."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a touch sweet pleasure melted ..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunfun/gifts).



> So this was a askbox gift to AphPandeimos on tumblr. Written in history class and with a whole lot of feels poured inside. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Ps, this is totally the third fic I gave a title which is actually a line from a John Keats poem, all three are from the same poem and if you know which I'll love you forever!)

He had long ago shed his last tear, he had long ago cried out for the last time. And yet, it wasn't until now that he felt the true stab of pain in his heart. He had always thought he was forgiven, he had lived on believing he was, and now he found he was not. His hands shook as he tried to find truth in the words written on paper. Ori had hated him. It stood here, clear in black ink and his little brother's handwriting. Hate.

He had been young, unaware of the pain he put his brothers through when he left. Unaware of how he messed their lives up. Perhaps he had known, in the back of his mind he must have known about their pain and heartbreak. But he did it for them, he left for them. To make money to give them a better place, a better life. The letter in his hand shook as his vision got blurry and tears fell on the words, staining on the yellow paper. It was a letter to him, a letter which came ages too late.

It was written in a handwriting he knew so well, which he held so dear. Written by the hand of his little brother. The date at the top left corner told him all he needed to know, it was written during the times he left, when he kissed little Ori goodbye and slipped away covered by darkness. The words were harsh and blamed him, blamed him for the sickness that took Dori when he was gone, sickness which healed when he got back. For the nights spend in empty beds longing for a third body between the safeness of the covers.

And now his little brother, his little Ori, had gone himself. And he blamed himself, even if he knew there was nothing to blame for. Ori would have gone, no matter what. He would have followed Balin to Moria no matter what they said to him. "He was always the bravest of us." Nori mumbles while tears slide down his cheeks and drip onto the words. "He was the strongest." He wants to throw the letter in the fire, burn the childish words and act as if he never read them but he cannot forget.

He cannot forget like Ori and Dori seemed to forgive. His mind is his cage and he knows now, that no matter how far he may run, how much he leaves behind. He cannot escape the bounds that keep him here, in ragged clothes and with a growling stomach. The door opens and he knows who it is, but it isn't the brother he wants to see the most. "He hated me." He whispers as his hand still shakes. 

"We both did."   
It's a simple but honest reply, and it's all he's gonna get.


End file.
